


Wicked wonderland

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Bukkake, Circle Jerk, Liam-centric, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's not sure of how it came to this. With him on his knees, crouched on his shins, and four older, hotter guys surrounding him. Liam thinks it started with Niall making a comment about his mouth, and how he, “Would love to make Liam a bit messy.” </p><p>But Liam's brain is a bit foggy, and he doesn't really care about <em>how</em> or <em>why</em>. He just wants them. And he's not complaining. Really, <em>really</em> not complaining.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Or; the bukkake fic about curly haired Liam on his knees for his friends</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=18346#t18346/)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> (which means curly haired Liam on his knees for Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry from 2014)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam's a tiny bit drunk – he knows he's going to suffer from it tomorrow, with his kidney being the way it is, but it feels like it's worth it. They're at Louis' place, just having a boys-night-in. Liam's ridiculously happy to even be there. It's not like he ever expects them to want him there. He's starting to get used to it, knows that they mean it when they tell him they think he's cool.

 

But still, Liam's a bit confused; he's not cool. He might even be bit of a geek, with his love for comics and movies meant for kids younger than him; Toy Story is too great for him not to like, no matter that he's eighteen already. It might be that Harry, Louis, Niall  Zayn aren’t that cool either, even if Liam thought that they were, that first time he saw them on the football field.

 

Now, when he thinks back of how Harry stumbled over his own feet – and the ball – he can't help laughing at himself. He must have been distracted by Harry being shirtless, his tattooed skin glistening with sweat.

 

Liam was blushing, cheeks Barbie pink, when Zayn came over, asking him if he wanted to join in. Liam couldn't say no – didn't even want to. He was a bit scared about it being a joke, but it felt like it was worth getting laughed at, if he just could be a little bit closer to them all.

 

It wasn't a joke.

 

Liam's not sure of how it came to this. With him on his knees, crouched on his shins, and four older, hotter guys surrounding him. Liam thinks it started with Niall making a comment about his mouth, and how he, “Would love to make Liam a bit messy.” But Liam's brain is a bit foggy, and he doesn't really care about _how_ or _why_. He just wants them.

 

And he's not complaining. Really, really not complaining.

 

It’s too hard to decide who to look at, and not knowing what to do, Liam closes his eyes for a short second. But he can’t miss out on them _touching_ themselves in front of him, so he opens them almost at once. Liam bites his lip, pulling it between his teeth. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, a tiny moan that he's not conscious of doing until he hears himself.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groans, and his hand stops moving on his cock. “Can't believe you're letting us do this.”

 

“It's not like I'm not getting anything from this,” mumbles Liam, flushing even harder. He gazes up at Louis, his fringe obscuring his view. He can still see Louis' cock though, red and hard, the foreskin pulled back from the tip.

 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, fisting his hand in Liam's hair, pulling his head around until he looks at Niall. “But you'll have to be a good boy first, and wait for us to come on your pretty face.”

 

Niall's on Liam's right, his cock close to Liam's mouth when Liam cranes his neck towards him. Niall sounds throaty, and his skin is pink. Liam wants to lick him, see if he tastes as sweet as Liam imagines.

 

Harry groans; a loud and shameless noise that makes Liam twist, shuffling around until he's facing Harry. Want pools hot in his stomach, Harry's cock is big, the head poking out of his hand every time he pulls back. “You look so good, Li,” Harry murmurs.

 

Not wanting to wait any longer; his cock straining hard, wetting his underwear, Liam pushes his hand flat against it. He groans, squeezing his eyes shut, his cock twitching hard in his pants, the first touch almost too much.

 

“Didn't we say no touching, babe?” Zayn asks, leaning close to Harry. His eyes are dark, blown wide with lust as he rubs his fingers on Liam's cheek, trailing down to his mouth, pushing his fingertips into Liam's mouth.

 

Liam nods, sucking Zayn's fingers into his mouth, pulling a wet groan from Zayn’s mouth. Liam doesn't move his hand, just lets it rest on top of his throbbing cock.

 

“You want help?” Zayn asks, pushing his fingers deeper once, twice. But then he pulls them out, ignoring Liam's whine of protest.

 

Liam's mind feels blurry, and he's not entirely sure of what Zayn's suggesting. He trusts them, though, so he nods. Curls bouncing around his head, in his hurry to answer Zayn.

 

“Thinking about tying him up?” Louis asks, voice rough and strained.

 

Liam's not been able to stop looking at Zayn, which means he sees the sharp grin Zayn gives Louis. Liam lets out a shocked moan, rubbing his cock hard through the layers of his trousers and underwear. He can't help it, the heat flaring hotter than ever in his body.

 

“You're a genius, Zayn,” Niall says, laughing. His hand tightens in Liam's hair, and when Liam shuffles around, Niall rubs the head of his cock over Liam's cheekbone, leaving a wet trail of precome smeared on his skin.

 

They use one of Harry's scarves, Louis looping it gently around his wrist, hold together behind his back. Louis presses an open-mouthed kiss on the back of his neck, asking, “This okay?”

 

Liam nods, dizzy with need and the thrill of excitement running through him. This is better than anything he ever could have thought up in his wildest dreams. And far better than that awkward handjob he got in the back of a car that one time.

 

“Didn't think you could look any better,” Harry praises, taking a small step closer to Liam. “But this takes the price.”

 

Zayn swipes his thumb over his cock, wiping away the precome pooling at the tip. It’s the prettiest cock Liam's ever seen; long and curved to the left. Liam's mouth waters and he has to swallow hard several times, needing to feel it in his mouth, on his tongue.

 

“Liam's always pretty,” Zayn murmurs.

 

Niall sounds shaky as he says, “You've been thinking about this before then?”

 

“Like you haven't,” Louis huffs, and Liam's cheeks grow even hotter; them talking about him making him feel unbelievably good.

 

Liam's own pleasure is almost secondary. He's so hard in his pants, and he thinks he could come like this if it goes on long enough, but he's more interested in the rest of them coming right now.

 

“You know I have,” Niall laughs, shameless and open. “We've been talking about it.”

 

Liam startles, looking at Niall with confusion in his eyes. “What?”

 

“You shouldn't be surprised, Li.” Niall's fist slides easy on his cock, keeping it slower than the rest of them, as if he's trying to make it last. “Haven't you noticed that I've made a move on you at least once a week, the last month?”

 

Liam shakes his head, a happy feeling spreading in his body, quickly making his limbs feel warm and soft. “No,” he mumbles, still shaking his head. “Just thought, you know, that you were friendly.”

 

“Babe –“ Zayn laughs, sounding fond. Liam smiles shyly, giggling when realising that he might have been worrying about the crush he's been developing on them all, for no reason at all. “When someone says they want to kiss you, that's them hitting on you.”

 

“Oh,” mumbles Liam, trying to pull his hands from behind his back. He needs to hide his face, not sure how to react to all emotions running through his body – both red, hot want and soft, mushy feelings that makes him think about puppies and sunshine – when he feels them strain and not give, the scarf holding him in place.

 

“Next time maybe we just should kiss you.” Harry sounds thoughtful but still teasing, his hand makes wet, slapping noises as wanks himself off. “Would you like that?”

 

“Please,” Liam begs. His muscles are starting to burn; thighs spread wider now to relieve some tension on his cock. The strain on his shoulder blades are getting bigger each passing minute, but the way Louis is looking at him; like he can't believe Liam is real, makes it worth the slight discomfort.

 

Niall makes a small, pleased sound, but none of them say anything else. The quietness around Liam makes him so much more aware of sounds the boys are letting out; their moans mixing and the dirty sounds of them jerking off around him.

 

Louis comes first; a groan ripped from his throat as he paints wet, warm stripes on Liam's face. Liam wants to be able to look at Louis, his head thrown back and his mouth open as he works his hand fast and rough on his cock. But Liam has to close his eyes, when Louis keeps coming on his face, wetting his cheeks and shin; some of his probably getting in his hair. Come is making Liam's eyelashes stick together, and his head feels light; just knowing that the four of him can see him like this is almost too much for him to handle.

 

“Shit,” Niall groans, following Louis over the edge. He starts to come in Liam's hair, but Liam's shuffles around on his knees and the last lines lands on his neck and lips.

 

Liam pokes his tongue out, licking away the salty taste of come from his lips.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn moans. “Gonna make you dirty, babe.”

 

Liam's breathing shallowly, fast pulls of air that still don't feel enough. It feels like he's about to float out of his body, his head soft and light.

 

Liam can't see anything, but he knows it's Harry's hand on his cheek, spreading the come around. He nods, not sure why; just needing them to know that he's alright. Harry gently wipes his fingers over Liam's eyelids, making it possible for him to blink his eyes open again.

 

He's dazed, every blink of his eyes heavy, and he can't stop looking at Harry; wanking himself faster, hips fucking into his own hand.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis says, still breathing hard.

 

It takes him by surprise when Harry comes, too. He’s only getting warmer, want coiling hot in his stomach as Harry further wets his face with come, holding his cock steady as he spurts on Liam’s face. Liam’s mouth drops open in moan, and he leans forward, wanting to touch. Just needing something more, whatever they are willing to give him.

 

He licks his lips repeatedly, cleaning every drop that stains his lips white. Come is dribbling down his chin, and he squeezes his eyes shut, hard. Trying to will his heart to beat slower and his pulse to speed down, Liam takes a couple of shaky breaths. When he opens his eyes again, Louis has dropped down next to him, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“You good?” Louis asks softly, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

Liam nods, smiling back. He feels good, never felt better. He feels wanted, and the way they are looking at him is almost too much for him to handle.

 

“Just Zayn left. Then you’re going to get to come, too, “ Harry mumbles, patting Liam on the cheek. Harry grins with his gaze still locked on Liam’s mouth. “Don’t know what we’re gonna do with you, though.”

 

Liam shivers, all these dirty images in his head making him feel almost feverish: He’s sweating in his clothes, too hot almost; but there’s no time to do anything about that now.

 

"Someone should fuck you," Niall says, almost as an afterthought. “Or do you have any other suggestions, Li?” He strokes his fingers through Liam’s hair, scratching lightly with his nails.

 

Liam nods quickly, wanting that more than anything. He's fingered himself in the shower; his eyes closed as he's been thinking about something bigger filling him up and stretching him wide. But nobody has ever fucked him before.

 

Zayn’s hips are starting to stutter, his rhythm uneven as he gets himself off. Liam’s watching him closely, letting Louis move him around until he’s facing Zayn straight on.

 

“You should help him,” Louis suggests teasingly as he skims his fingers over the knotted scarf.

 

Liam almost keens, moaning loudly as Zayn pushes the head of his cock against Liam’s mouth, pressing the tip in between his lips. Liam’s body feels loose, a bit like jelly; all jiggly and soft. Still, he does his best to suck Zayn’s cock, rubbing his tongue over the slit, mouth making obscene slurping noises around him.

 

Zayn presses deeper, smearing precome on the roof of Liam’s mouth. Only fucking in a handful of times before he pulls out completely, making Liam whine and try to push himself closer to Zayn again. Liam’s eyes are locked on Zayn as he starts to strip his cock, fast flicks of his wrist that seems to bring Zayn closer and closer.

 

“Think you should close your eyes, love,” Louis murmurs, skimming his fingers up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, pushing it higher and higher. Louis’ hands are almost cool on Liam’s hot skin, but Liam still shivers from his touch, every inch that Louis touches sensitive; his body almost begging for more. The t-shirt gets stuck around his midsection; his pulled back shoulder blades stopping Louis from taking it off him completely.

 

Louis’ hands sneaks around to his stomach, stopping short of his trousers, teasing the skin with feather light touches.

 

Liam's breath hitches as Zayn moans his name, dragging the word out. And Liam does as he’s told, closing his eyes just before Zayn starts to come.  

 

Zayn holds him in place, tilting his face toward him, come spilling all over his face, making him feel dirty and so, so desired.

 

"You're doing good," Harry murmurs, sitting down next to him, finding his shirt on the floor. He dabs Liam's face, wiping away one streak of come, but then Harry laughs and licks Liam's face. One broad swipe with his tongue cleaning Liam's cheek and another one his throat.

 

Liam giggles, dipping his chin, seeking Harry's mouth. Harry’s quick to give in, capturing Liam's lips in a rough, wet kiss that's making Liam press himself closer to Harry, almost falling forward when he loses his balance.

 

Louis catches him, gently setting him back on his shins. "Careful there," Louis laughs.

 

Niall laughs with Louis, bending down to kiss Liam, too; vibrations from Niall's laugh tingling on his lips.  Niall kisses him more carefully, softer than Harry; his tongue sneaking in between Liam's parted lips.

 

"So, who's it going to be?" Zayn asks as he sits down on the sofa, watching Niall and Liam closely.

 

"What?" Louis sounds distracted.

 

Zayn laugh, throaty and rough. "Who's going to fuck him, Louis?"

 

Liam shudders, the words working like fuel on the fire in his veins.

 

Niall pushes one last kiss against Liam's lips, and another on his cheek, making Liam blush and giggle. "I say we let Liam decide."

 

Liam rather they didn't let him decide, he has a hard time concentrating on staying up; how is he supposed to decide. Shaking his head wildly, he mumbles, "Don't want to."

 

Niall's smile drops at once, and Liam feels confused until Niall asks, "You don't want to?" He gives Louis a look over Liam's shoulder and Louis' fingers still on his stomach. "We haven't done anything you regret, I hope?"

 

Liam shakes his head again, wincing when he thinks about how wrong that came out. "I don't want to decide," he clarifies, blushing wildly. "But I want you to, you know, fuck me."

 

Niall smiles, a dimple growing deep as his grin stretches his mouth wide. "We should get you out of your trousers then."

 

Harry's hand trails down Liam's arm, skimming his scarf before he takes Liam's hand.

 

Liam holds on hard, thankful for something to hold on to, something to keep him grounded. "Please," Liam mumbles, giggling when Harry winks lewdly at him.

 

"I give Zayn my vote," Niall breaks in, nodding at Zayn, smiling proudly. "He did last the longest after all."

 

Zayn perks up, leaning forward from where he was slumped back on the sofa. "I'm not gonna say _no_." He grins at Liam, a fond smile that makes his eyes and nose crinkle. "I'm not dumb."

 

Liam feels stupidly attracted to Zayn, more than ever; which is saying a lot. Smiling so hard his eyes squeeze shut, he mumbles, "You're not."

 

Louis huffs, leaning his head on Liam's shoulder as he starts to unzip Liam's trousers. "Didn't know we were voting," Louis grumbles, but Liam can hear the smile in his voice. "But in that case, I want my fingers in his arse."

 

Liam twitches into Louis' hands, trying to get them closer to his cock. Now that the rest of them have come, he feels even more desperate, needing to come too. "Please," he begs, breaking off into a moan as Louis' fingertips touches his cock.

 

It takes some moving around, Liam blushing from how clumsy he is – legs almost giving out as he tries to stand – but they get him naked, Harry pulling his trousers down, Louis making him lift his feet; one after the other. His cock springs free, slapping wetly against Liam’s stomach, smudging it with precome.

 

Liam wishes he could stop blushing, but he's hyper aware of the way they are watching his every move; gazes dark but teasing. They let him keep his shirt on, have to if they don't want to untie the knots holding his hands together.

 

"You should get down here, love" Louis tickles the back of Liam's knee, making him laugh and relax.

 

Louis' hands are gentle when he eases Liam to the floor again; the small touches are making Liam’s breathing come easier, all of him feel calmer, more settled.

 

Louis pushes Liam’s legs apart slightly, tipping him forward just enough to be able to grip Liam's arse in his hands, kneading the cheeks; using his hands to pull him open.

 

Harry keeps a steadying hand on Liam's shoulder, fingers warm and firm. "We're going to take care of you, as always."

 

Liam smiles, distracted by Harry biting his lip and his loving words. He startles when Louis presses a dry thumb against his hole, just dipping in before pulling away again.

 

Whining shamelessly, Liam shuffles his legs wider, needing Louis' hands back on him. "Louis," he begs, trying to crane his neck towards Louis. Liam knows that Louis can't say no when he uses his puppy-eyes.

 

Louis likes to grumble about him using his power for evil.

 

Predictably, Louis huffs when catching his expression. "Calm down, just gonna get me some lube." As Louis’ fingertips rubs against him, the slide is slippery; wet and easy from the lube.

 

Once Louis has his pushed finger all the way in, he pauses, rubbing a soothing hand down Liam’s back. Liam’s shaking, almost making it unable for him to keep on his knees. He’s so close; knows that he probably will come as soon as someone touches his cock.

 

The feeling of being filled is not entirely new to Liam, but it still feels different when it’s somebody else’s finger in him. He likes it, though. Like how he’s not in control over what’s happening, how Louis sets the pace, slowly building a rhythm.

 

“Been thinking about this?” Niall asks him, and Liam blinks; confused about him being there for a moment, before remembering that they’re all there.

 

A desperate laugh bubbles up in his throat, and not knowing why he’s feeling so euphoric, Liam giggles loudly. Pleased to be touched, and eager to take whatever the boys have to offer, he nods. But he feels shy suddenly, which is weird; since he’s got one of Louis’ fingers in his arse and their come starting to dry on his skin.

 

Niall looks pleased, rubbing his cock lazily. It’s starting to grow hard again, but he’s not trying to get himself off, doesn’t even seem to notice how he’s touching himself.

 

Liam notices, couldn't stop himself from looking at Niall’s bare, flushed skin if he tried.

 

“Been thinking about this since that first time we met,”  Zayn murmurs softly, and Liam think he’s _blushing_. “Might have been the reason I wanted to talk to you. You’re so cute, with your curls and that tiny arse of yours.”

 

Liam whines, pressing closer to Louis’ hand as Louis sinks another finger into his arse, Louis movement slow but sure. As Louis’ fingertips grazes his prostate, Liam feels a jolt of electricity run up his spine, and he arches his back, wanting Louis to get back to touching him there.

 

Reading him like an open book – one he’s read over and over – Louis rubs his fingertips over Liam’s prostate, massaging one filthy noise after another out of Liam’s mouth. Liam thinks about trying to stifle the sounds, not that he can use his hands, but the way the boys are looking at him – like he’s the hottest thing they’ve ever seen, which Liam can’t comprehend – makes him feel okay about being loud.

 

Once Louis has worked another finger into him, fucking him hard and fast, Liam’s so hot he thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get to come. His skin is clammy; pink flush spread from his cheeks all the way down his chest. He’s so close to the edge, but he can’t quite get there, no matter how lovely Louis fingers are.

 

Harry shakes his shoulder gently, pulling him from the foggy depths of his mind. "You want to ride Zayn?" He waits for Liam to nod. Then he adds, “Such a pretty thing you are.”

 

Liam groans, feeling his arse squeeze around Louis' fingers wedged deep in him. "Yes," he moans, both as an answer to the question – even if he already said yes, more or less – and because of the way Louis' fingers rub against his prostate.

 

“He feels ready,” Louis murmurs, fucking his fingers in one more time. “So wet and hot.” Louis bites his shoulder, sucking the skin between his teeth.

 

Liam moans, frustrated and turned on; riding his hips against Louis’ fingers, having stopped moving, pressed all the way into him as Louis marks his skin with love bites. Louis lets him have it for a short moment, keeping his fingers there for Liam to use – and Liam’s grateful, he’s never loved someone’s fingers so much before – but then Louis pulls his fingers out.

 

This time, getting up is even trickier. His legs are wobbly, thighs shaking as he stretches out. Without Harry and Louis holding onto him, Liam would probably crumple to the floor in a heap. But he manages to get on the couch, straddling Zayn’s lap. Their hands move him around – helping him lift his hips until he perched over Zayn’s cock, fisted loosely in his hand.

 

There’s a light tap on his shoulder, as Harry murmurs, “Anytime you’re ready, Li.”

 

Liam nods and takes a shaky pull of air, nervousness suddenly spreading quick in his body. But then he remembers who he’s doing this with, and how safe Zayn always makes him feel, Liam relaxes again. As Zayn’s cockhead snubs against his rim, pushing in, Liam wonders how it 's going to fit; it seems so much bigger than the three fingers that were in him before.

 

Starting to work his hips slowly, thighs already shaking from the effort, he finds himself liking the burn of Zayn’s cock pulling him open. And every time he presses down, Liam sinks deeper down on Zayn’s dick, the drag of his cock only making Liam feel even shakier.

 

Zayn’s so still underneath him, watching him closely – Zayn's gaze locked on his face, keeping a careful eye on him.“You’re doing so good,” he murmurs, stroking his finger along Liam’s eyebrow. “Like you’re made for this.”

 

Smiling like it’s the best compliment he’s ever gotten, Liam mumbles, “Thank you.”

 

Louis laugh, his hands digging into the soft flesh on Liam’s side. “Such a good boy, saying _thank you_ when having a dick in you.” He sounds fond, even though he’s laughing at Liam.

 

Zayn laughs too, but slowly starts to fuck his hips up into Liam, planting his legs wider to get better leverage.

 

Liam feels a bit like a ragdoll, his limbs loose and useless and he bounces on Zayn’s lap, every thrust pushing him higher and higher.

 

There're so many hands on him, Liam can barely keep track of who’s touching him where; there are a pair of hand gripping his hips, lifting his up and pulling him down in time with Zayn’s thrusts. But there are also hands in his hair and on his arse.

 

Liam feels like he couldn’t care less about who’s touching him where, if only they keep it up. His loud moaning from before has been replaced by small _ah, ah, ah_ sounds, pushed out of his mouth by every thrust of Zayn’s hips.

 

His cock jumps hard, blurting precome as Liam leans back, sinking even deeper on Zayn’s dick. The new angle makes Zayn’s cock snub against Liam’s prostate on most tries, and his skin is starting to tingle, heatwaves spreading from his stomach all the way out in his body. “Fuck,” Liam moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“You gonna come?” Zayn asks, sounding as desperate as Liam feels.

 

Liam nods, not trusting his voice not to give out. Nobody has even touched his cock once since Louis took of his trousers, and he’s going to come.

 

As Zayn starts to grind his hips into Liam, small circles of his hips that are making Liam feel like he’s losing his mind, Liam comes. Arching his back involuntarily, his body shaking through his orgasm, Liam’s mouth drops open in a silent moan.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zayn slurs, hips stuttering up into Liam as he follows Liam.

 

Liam grows hot, wet on the inside as Zayn’s cock twitches with every spurt of come he lets out. Once Zayn’s stopped moving, breath still coming out in short puffs – matching Liam’s almost perfectly– he kisses Liam’s lips softly, threading his fingers through Liam’s hair.

 

Liam’s so tired suddenly, all of him heavy as a rock as he slumps forward.

 

Zayn makes a noise, pushing at Liam until he’s not squashed underneath Liam, moving him until around until Liam’s leaning some of his body-weight on Harry, too.

 

Liam’s not totally aware of what’s happening around him, the voices around him sound far away, but he smiles when someone touches his cheek gently. “I’m fine,” Liam mumbles, voice coming out thick and a bit slurred.

 

There are hands, fiddling with the scarf hugging his wrist tightly together, and suddenly Liam’s arms drop free; they’re tingling from being held back so long, but it’s nice when Louis – Liam thinks it’s Louis at least, Harry’s hands should have felt bigger – rubs carefully, massaging the sore muscles.

 

His mind feels like it’s turned on again, like Liam can think about something else than the way it felt to get fucked. He smiles at Zayn, the fondness in his chest almost overpowering the tiredness. “You liked it?” he asks, back to feeling shy.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but he sounds fond as he says, “Yes, you stupid boy.”

 

When Liam opens his mouth to protest, Zayn kisses his nose.

 

Liam forgets about what he was supposed to say, only grins bigger as Zayn kisses his mouth next. Liam shivers as Zayn sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently; need rushing back in his veins. But he’s too tired to do anything about it. At least right now, after a nap he’s sure someone – or maybe all of them, hopefully – will help him with learning new things about what he likes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/107638400964/wicked-wonderland-4602-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
